Forgotten Past
by T.O.A's FanFictions Land
Summary: A Spider, an His Queen discuss the untold future of her Domain. as He recollects on his past. [Taken before the events of Triple Deluxe] (This fic contains content, not suited for people under 18. you've been warned.)


**_This Fic is not mention for people under the age of 18. please continue elsewhere._****_._**

* * *

**_._**"_Taranza? Taranza help! EGH!!! Help!_"

The call of a young woman, in agony. Calls her best friend for assistance

"_Sectonia? are you oka- Sectonia!!!!_"

laying right in front of him, was his friend, touching her lower parts. They pant an sweat, an can only breath through their mouth

"_Taranza. What's wrong with me?_"

She continues to rub her hands, directly in her female parts. Trying to ease the pain, but only making it worst

"_Sennie... You're... You're beautiful._"

His man parts starts to poke out of his uniform. As he approaches to his dear friend in pain

"_Taranza! I can't stop. help me!_"

She cries out, with more pants and aches. But he doesn't listen. He is hypnotized to get on top of her

"_Taranza? What are you doing? Help me!_"

He finally replies

"_Don't worry Sennie... I know what to do... Do you trust me?_"

She looks down to see his manhood, close to her vag. She looks back to him with confusion, but agrees

"_Yes... I Do trust you. Please... Continue..._"

He has conformation, and proceeds to insert his Penis through her Vagina. As he pushes in. His friend Screams out loud in pain!

"_TARANZA!!! STOP!!!_"

He shuts her, by kissing her. At first she tried to pull away. But something draws her in, as the two kiss with passion for every second they were locked in

"_Sennie. Will you-_"

"_Yes. But I'm scared... Please, hold my hand._"

He smiles

"_As you wish. My Queen._"

She smiles back, but quickly goes back to screaming, as he thrusts into her. Back an forth, the two interlock in the beauty of friendship. Her Vag, bleeds out with her womenhood broken. As it covers his Membrane

"_Taranza...Taranza!! Don't Stop!!!_"

He continues, as even he starts to groan with pleasure as she did before

"_Taranza... Taranza... _Taranza?! TARANZA!!!!"

* * *

He snaps out! He looks to see The now, angered Queen. Looming over him with all her might.

"Taranza! Off daydreaming again, I see... What useless information have you brought to me this time?!"

She says, gripping her staff ever so tightly.

"M-My- Your Majesty! I have brought word, that the People of the Sky, are planning to bring apon your end!"

He bows, in wait for a response. Bit it was a long awkward silence, before she replied.

"Ah Hahahahaha! What's next? They put all their hopes an dreams into some sort of magic seed? Ahohohoho!"

Thinking it was fine to chip in. He too laughed, only to be met with a wack of the Queen's Staff

"I'm not Stupid. I knew they were going to plan something like this. I was expecting it to be sooner then later."

he rubs the spot on his head, as he gets up to face her.

"My Queen. What should we do?"

He was met with her back turned from him. As she ascends to her thrown.

"Idiot! That seed was the Mythical Dreamstalk. With it, they will send a hero from the wretched lower world, to try and save them."

"uh-huh."

Worst mistake, as he's met with a glare from her.

I want YOU. To decend, an Capture their Hero, an bring them to me. And I'll reward you for your Valiant effort!"

She sits on her Flowered themed throne chair. Watching the Serrvent spider, glow with excitement.

"That hero's head, will be here in no time!"

He said, but was met with another wack to the head. She wasn't happy about his response

"I want NO harm to their hero! I want him alive! I have plans for them..."

She grins with malicious thoughts. the Spider Mage just once more, rubs the spot on his head. Now feeling blood on his mits. He was scared but determined to not fail the Queen, on her orders.

"Yes my Queen... I'll bring their Hero. Unharmed."

Just before he was able to leave the room. He heard an *Ahem!* From behind. Turns to face her, with a finger waving at him to come.

"Taranza. What was that Daydream you had, not to long ago?"

He was a little confused. As he seems to forgotten it already. Before he was able to explain to her, She grab his face. An gave him a Kiss. tongue an all. This Kiss was nothing he had ever felt before. It was enchanted in some sort of spell. Giving him his full potential of Magic. She let go, as a drool stran left behind, before collapsing.

"No need to Explain. Go do your job now."

His face was blacked, as what memories he had left of his friends. still left from his shear willpower to overcome her control of her. Disappeared. Leaving only a Permanent Smile, to his face.

"Yes. My Queen..."

* * *

**There's the end of my One Shot story. I know it was short an Sweet. Or cold. But was a fun little idea I had he a while. So I hope you enjoy, an want more of this in the future. Maybe with more Lewd *Wink Wink***


End file.
